1. Field
The following description relates to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system, and more specifically, to a MIMO communication system that may use a codebook.
2. Description of Related Art
In a MIMO communication system, a base station and terminals may use a codebook to facilitate secure and efficient management of a channel environment. A particular space may be quantized into a plurality of codewords. This plurality of codewords may be stored in the base station and the terminals.
As one example, in a downlink communication, a terminal may select a preferred codeword from codewords included in a codebook according to a channel formed between the base station and the terminal. The base station may receive information associated with the selected preferred codeword; the base station uses the codebook to detect the channel. The selected preferred codeword may be used by the base station for performing precoding or for transmitting data via multiple antennas.
In a MIMO communication system that uses a fixed codebook, performance of the MIMO communication system may be limited due to a relatively large quantization error of the fixed codebook.